


Nines

by ghostinamasonjar



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Drabble, Fluff, Gavin Reed Being Less of an Asshole, How Do I Tag, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 09:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17937152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostinamasonjar/pseuds/ghostinamasonjar
Summary: It was something small, innocent and dismissive. But it ran through the android's mind like a cycle.





	Nines

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, let it be known that this is my first work I've ever posted. It's short, sweet, and written at 3 AM on a school night. Regardless of my dislike of this piece, I hope you enjoy <3

It was something small, innocent and dismissive. But it ran through the android's mind like a cycle.

Gavin walks up, coffee in hand along with case papers in the other. "Hey Nine's, you got any word on the last case? We need the okay from Fowler to continue the investigation. Well, at this point at least."

The software instability icon flashed briefly in the RK900 model's peripheral. The word out of the petite and snarky detective lingered in his conscious as though it was echoing. It's not like he hadn't processed it, but there was a lack of response. He didn't know what too say.

His eyes dart to the man when he taps his shoulder, still standing with his usual irritated look, but now seems to get uneasy at how intense the android looked with the small flicker of his slate blue eyes.

"Did I break you or something? You heard me, right?"

The android blinked and made a sound like he was clearing his throat. 

"Yes, of course. I had asked him about 15 minutes ago. We have full clearance to continue."

Gavin stared and took a sip from his mug, furrowed brows and all. "Uh huh, okay but what was that pause about?"

RK900 overrides a few automatic commands and forces his LED blue after a blink. "I assure you it was nothing to be concerned with, Detective Reed. Merely updating a few things." There was nothing in his protocol preventing lies and that was definitely for the best.

Reed sighed, letting out an acknowledging "Hm," and with that, walking back to his desk.

The android went to the back hallway and into the one-room restroom, allowing his automatic LED sequences to commence once more. The light flickered from yellow back to red and continued in that process.

Gavin had just called him by a title, a nickname.

A name.


End file.
